Imp-Throwing Gargantuar
}} 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Gargantuar Zombie |ability = When hurt: Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious in a random lane. |flavor text = More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp.}} Imp-Throwing Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Swabbie on a random lane every time he takes damage, unless all other lanes are occupied. Origins He is based on Gargantuar Pirate from Plants vs. Zombies 2. His ability is a reference to how he throws an Imp Pirate Zombie at half health. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can now throw Swabbies on aquatic lanes. Update 1.4.14 *Design change: the Imp on his back has been changed from a normal to an Imp Commander without his hat and hook. Update 1.6.27 *Design change: The Imp on his back has now been changed to a Swabbie. *Ability now mentions that he throws Swabbies on random lanes. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With This Gargantuar is a pretty average zombie for its brain cost. However, his ability of creating Swabbies when hurt can be used to block the attack of an Anti-Hero plant, a hard-hitting plant, or an Amphibious plant, or just land 1 free damage on the plant hero. This can easily fill all lanes with Swabbies, making Zombot's Wrath a very good combination with this zombie. Unlife of the Party also goes great with Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Since this zombie is a Gargantuar zombie, Smashing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar can give the Frenzy/ Bullseye trait. Additionally, he is also a pirate zombie, so Impfinity can use this with . Because his ability only activates when he is hurt, you should try to keep the damage done to this zombie as low as possible. Healing and boosting the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's health can also be a good idea, but only Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo can do this. Impfinity should use this with Toxic Waste Imp and against high-health plants, as the [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] trait allows the Swabbies to kill plants with one hit, provided they don't have the [[Card#Armored|'Armored']] trait. Against Against Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, the fewer number of attacks needed to destroy him, the better. A plant with 5 or more strength does the best against him. Any instant-kill card like , , , or Winter Squash does not activate Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's ability, so it is useful as well. Transforming this zombie with or Transmogrify is also an option, though not the best sometimes. Gallery 2017-05-04-13-31-43.jpg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's card LawnmowerDestroyingImpThrowingGarg.jpg| being used on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar ImpThrowingGargantuarconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Imp-Throwing Gargantuar ImpThrowingGargantuarattacking.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar attacking Face the Giant Gargs Grass Knuckles!.png|Gigantic Imp-Throwing Gargantuar along with gigantic Nurse Gargantuar on the field due to a glitch ImpThrowingDedWithSwabbie.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar destroyed ShameRocket on You Imp-Throwing Garg.jpg|Shamrocket being used on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar ImpThrowingGargantuarCardImage.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's card image nowyerratuepirrate.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar on the aquatic lane with the Deadly trait Old Imp Throwing Gargantuar.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics from update 1.14.13 to 1.6.27 ImpThrowGargCard.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's card from update 1.14.13 to 1.6.27 ImpTPack.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar on a Basic Pack ITG1.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics Imp-Throwing Gargantuar stats.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's statistics Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's new look.jpeg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar after the 1.4.14 update (Note: Imp on his back is different from the current one) PirateAttack.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar attacking a DedPirate.png|A destroyed Imp-Throwing Gargantuar PirateGargSwabToss.JPG|A recently hurt Imp-Throwing Gargantuar tossing a Swabbie Frozen Imp-Throwing Gargantuar.jpeg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar frozen Choice between Shroom for Two and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar.jpeg|The player having a choice between Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Shroom for Two as a prize for completing a level Basicadvert.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar in the advertisement for the Basic Pack Basic Pack.jpeg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar on the Basic Pack Trivia *He is one of the four zombies that can directly make other zombies that are not from his class, the other three being Portal Technician, , and . **However, if tricks are counted as well, Gargantuars' Feast can do the same thing too. *Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he actually throws the Imps, rather than them being shot out of the cannon strapped on his back. *Through Swabbies, this is the only way to get an Amphibious card through a class that cannot normally use Amphibious cards. *Even though the on his back is now redesigned to a Swabbie, the card still has a regular Imp. *The description of this card's ability used to say "When hurt: Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious", without mentioning random lanes, even though in the game, the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar throws Swabbies in random lanes. **This was fixed in an update, as the description of Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's ability now mentions that he makes Swabbies in random lanes. *He is the first Gargantuar zombie in the Crazy class, the second being Hippity Hop Gargantuar. *In the tutorial, can use him despite not being a Crazy hero. *His description foreshadowed the addition of Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. See also *Hippity Hop Gargantuar Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies